


A Long Luncheon: First of Many

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile">soberloki</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini: termination, wail, and linger</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Long Luncheon: First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soberloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soberloki).



> Written on 6 May 2006 in response to [soberloki](http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini: termination, wail, and linger_.

Blaise didn't take his termination well. With one final wail, he rushed out of the Ministry and straight into the surprised, "competent," or so he'd been told, arms of Neville Longbottom. 

"I . . . I . . . I didn't know they'd sack you," he stuttered, not releasing Blaise, even though the other wizard's anger-induced erection was pressing into his thigh.

"We're taking a lunch break," Blaise commanded, Disapparating both of them.

Balls-deep in Neville's arse, Blaise came, feeling somewhat mollified and the need to linger, as he savored the way Neville moaned into his hand, sucking in a finger and squirming back against him.


End file.
